ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: Last Hope of Krypton
continuation to Hanso's story... Fluffy McTuffy comes to the scene. * Fluffy McTuffy: What do you think you're doing, Phoebe? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Stopping you before you make a mistake. * Fluffy McTuffy: Dylar deserves to die. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Maybe. But she's defenseless. She's had no trial... You told me Amazons fought with honor. fight. Despite Fluffy's acrobatics, Phoebe counters them with her own. She wins a round against Fluffy. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Which part of you hurts the worst? flawlessly dodge Fluffy's attacks and fights back, but Fluffy breaks free from Phoebe's combo and they clash. * Fluffy McTuffy: You can tap out if you wanna! * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Thanks, but I'm not done. wins the clash and the fight. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: I trusted you, Fluffy. (goes to Dylar and picks her up.) You're gonna be okay. (She lifts her and flies to meet Captain Cold.) (to Dylar) I'll get you to a doctor. Snart can protect you. * Dylar: Snart?! (She chuckles) Oh, Blondie. You're funny! scene cuts. In Sydney Airport, Toxic Jack, Flint Phoenix and Captain Cold have a conversation. * Captain Cold: (to Toxic Jack and Flint Phoenix) Did you find anything? * Toxic Jack: I analyzed the Kryptonian data, like you asked. You didn't miss anything. They just didn't have an answer for the Minotaur. * Captain Cold: There has to be something. A blind spot, a weakness. Brute force won't be enough. * Flint Phoenix: If your powers are restored, I should leave for Kahndaq, make sure its defences are prepared. * Captain Cold: The Minotaur hasn't attacked it yet? * Flint Phoenix: The Rock of Eternity's magic hides Kahndaq from prying eyes--even the Minotaur's. But I don't expect him to be fooled forever. (Phoebe arrives at Sydney Airport.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Leonard, we need to talk. * Captain Cold: (to Flint and Jack) Give me a minute, both of you. (Flint and Jack leave.) Jack told me what happened. Is Stephanie all right? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: She's fine. But Fluffy was gonna kill Dylar. I've never seen her so cold-blooded... * Captain Cold: Yes, it's unfortunate... * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (interrupting him) I know. What was she thinking? * Captain Cold: (completing his sentence) It's unfortunate Hanso chose now to deal with Mileena. More unfortunate that you got in the way. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (surprised after hearing these words from Cold) What? * Captain Cold: The Puppet Master sickened Dylar's mind beyond healing. When she relapses, innocent people will die. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (not yet out of shock hearing from Cold) Innocent people are dying now. She was helping us! * Captain Cold: Don't be naïve, Phoebe. Dylar's a criminal. My only mistake was not dealing with her sooner. (Cold turns his back at Phoebe.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Hanso said the Joker was executed. Were you the one who...? * Captain Cold: (justifying his mistake) I took one life to save millions. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (getting closer to Cold) But it wasn't just one, Cold, was it? How many? (Cold turns his back again, but Phoebe turns him to face her.) How many?! (in grief touching the symbol of House of El) Everywhere I go, people are afraid of this... now I know why. (She retreats her hand, feeling ashamed of Cold.) * Captain Cold: (Tries to explain his point to Phoebe) It's not how I wanted things. But humans... they've been slaughtering each other for millennia. I stopped that violence. Humans need strong leadership. We have to save them from themselves. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (in utter shock) Whose son are you? Jor-El's or General Zod's? (She flies away from Captain Cold, dejected of his attitude.) * Captain Cold: (trying to stop her) Phoebe! (Announces in the fortress) Don't let Phoebe leave the airport! (Toxic Jack comes in her way, stopping her from leaving.) * Toxic Jack: Hold on, Phoebe. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: I'm realizing maybe your father locked you up for good reason... * Toxic Jack: Superman's been more of a father, than Batman could ever be. fight. Toxic Jack's fear gas wasn't enough to harm Phoebe as she has Kryptonian powers like Superman. Soon, she knocks him down. But then, a few moments before defeat, Toxic Jack breaks her combo and they clash. * Toxic Jack: Always too late, Supergirl. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: So, let's wrap this up early. wins the clash. She traps Toxic Jack in ice, then kicks him down. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Cold should be setting a better example. (She continues to fly, trying to leave the airport...) * Flint Phoenix: Shazam! (This time, Flint Phoenix tries stopping Phoebe. She is tossed on the ground by his magic. She gets up and faces him.) You'll submit, Kara Zor-El. (More of his magic thunder bolts jolts her.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (to Flint) Ever since you found me, everything you told me... Half-truths. Lies. To cover up your own evil... * Flint Phoenix: You see the world as a child does. "Good" and "evil" are not constants. Their meaning's defined by those with power. fight. Flint and Phoebe use heat vision, freeze breath and electric bolts on each other. Soon, Phoebe gains the upper hand, but Flint Phoenix suddenly breaks free from Phoebe's combo and they clash. * Flint Phoenix: You must fight patiently. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Whatever you say. tie. Phoebe uses her super-move to defeat Flint Phoenix. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Lucky for you. I find power in restraint. (Captain Cold arrives at the scene.) * Captain Cold: Phoebe, please. (hovers towards Phoebe) Listen to me. With our powers, we can't hold back, or the ones we love... pay the price... * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (in regret) I'm sorry I wasn't here. That I couldn't help you. But New York wasn't your fault. * Captain Cold: I promised myself. Never again. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: This isn't who we are. The House of El isn't ruled by fear. * Captain Cold: (tired of making Kara understand) Hope isn't enough to save the world. Without me, Linmis would be dead! [Phoebe and Captain Cold start to fight. As he nears another defeat, he breaks free from Phoebe's combo and they clash.) * Captain Cold: Had enough, sweetheart? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Don't call me "sweetheart". tie, Phoebe defeats Captain Cold. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: I can help you. (Superman, Lipra and Linmis also arrive in the scene.) * Superman: Think about all you've lost, Phoebe. What if you could've saved Canada? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: I think about it everyday. * Superman: Then stand with me. (A huge noise of the Minotaur's betas are being heard.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (reacting to the sound) It's the Minotaur... He's extracting the cities early! * Linmis: Then we fight back. I must go to protect Queensland. * Superman: (to Linmis) Go. (to everyone) We're heading to New York. * Lipra: What about her? * Superman: All that matters now is stopping the Minotaur. (to Kara) When this is over, 2012 will be saved. scene cuts. September 29, 2012. The Minotaur's skull ship shadows North Sydney. He slowly starts extracting it, by absorbing buildings. Seeing all the cars torn apart, street lights fallen, roads with cracks, civilians hurt and dead, Dejan with his helm in his hand, is just helpless but to witness all of these. He sees the skull ship performing the extraction. * Civilian: (wounded; to Dejan) Help... help me! (He extends his hand to help...) * Nabu, Spirit of the Helm: No! (warning Dejan of changing yet another fate.) * Civilian: Please... (and she breathes her last.) * Dejan: (Helpless) Why can't I stop this? (to the Helm) Why won't you let me fight back? How can there be order if the Minotaur wins?! * Nabu, Spirit of the Helm: Humanity breeds order. The Minotaur is chaos. scene cuts. Beron and Catwoman fly in the Batplane, heading towards the Minotaur's skull ship. * Catwoman: (to Beron) Superman and Supergirl are almost here. The others are tackling the feet. Shouldn't we be in Los Angeles? * Beron: The Minotaur controls the entire fleet from that Skull Ship. Take him down, take them all down. * Catwoman: (looking at the monitor for any danger) Contacts! Dead ahead! (The skull ship sends automated fighter jets and are heading towards the Bat-plane, but are cleared by Superman and Phoebe using heat vision. Monica detects something from the Bat-plane's monitor.) They gave us an opening. (The Bat-plane is now directed towards that opening.) * Beron: Locking on that Skull Ship. (He locks the target and sends three rockets, hitting the Skull Ship. From inside the Skull Ship...) * The Minotaur: (looking at all damage being taken by his ship) Shields. (The Minotaur enables strong shields around his ship and sends strong forces around a bigger radius of impact at objects. One such object was the Bat-plane, which degravitates and falls.) * Catwoman: 5 seconds to impact... * Beron: Prepare to eject... (The Bat-Plane keeps dropping faster.) * Catwoman: 3 seconds! (Just then, Superman comes to its rescue, holding and straightening the Bat-plane.) * Superman: You're welcome! (to Beron) What just happened? * Beron: The Minotaur's force shield is creating a concussive feedback loop. * Superman: So the harder we hit it, the harder it hits back... (He then realizes Phoebe heading to hit the Skull Ship. She is unaware of that force shield's effect.) Phoebe! (Phoebe hits it and has a concussion, binding her to the force shield. Superman goes to rescue her, but is also victimized by that effect. The effect then creates a break, jolting and tossing both Superman and Phoebe far away. They both are weak and incapacitated. Seeing this from the Skull Ship...) * The Minotaur: The Kryptonians are incapacitated. (command to the betas and his own ship.) Complete the extraction. (North Sydney faces this devastation as we see a building gets extracted, followed by other towers and apartments. The Minotaur feels delighted. Miles away in another land, Superman and Phoebe lie unconscious. Superman regains consciousness. He figures out Phoebe to be alive through X-Ray vision. Superman heads towards the Skull Ship and sees his annihilated city, a depressing sight.) * Superman: (Emotionally hurt and filled with rage) Noooo! (He hits the Skull Ship subsequently, many times. From the Bat-plane...) * Beron: Superman! The force shield concentrates its energy at your point of attack. Move faster than it can, and you might break through! * Superman: Got it. (Superman attacks at that point at super-speed. He increases his speed every time he attacks the ship at different places, almost shaking the ship and continues giving harder blows. Inside the Skull Ship, the Minotaur sees it all.) * The Minotaur: Creative, but insufficient. (Command to his ship) Decrease shield refresh interval to 10 picoseconds. the next attack of Superman, he gets a concussion effect as experienced before and is knocked down, falling in air to the ground. The Skull Ship faces Superman, who gets up from that knock. The strong tendrils of the Skull Ship weakens Superman and is now trying to absorb him into the Ship. It creates a huge explosion, lightly tossing the Bat-plane and Phoebe who was heading towards Clark. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (Seeing Clark nowhere in sight; worried) Kal... (Phoebe hurries down to the place if Clark exists in that thick cloud of smoke. The scene cuts. Phoebe sits worried and dejected that she couldn't protect Clark. The Bat-plane also lands at that site of extraction, from Beron and Monica approach Phoebe to console her. The Flash also arrives at the scene.] * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: I couldn't find his body. Can't hear his heartbeat. (Sad and tensed) I was supposed to protect him. From this. From you. (referring to Beron) And now he's gone. I'm sure that's the best news you've heard all day. * Beron: (emotional) I'll miss him, too. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (surprised) You mean that? * Beron: He was a good friend, once. I trusted him with my life. But the Puppet Master got to him... and I wasn't there. (Versad and Lenat teleport and arrive to the site of extraction and join Beron.) (to Lenat) Atlantis? * Lenat: Gone. I didn't listen. Now, we all die together. * Beron: No one's giving up yet. (to everyone) Anyone here from Adluk or Rohak? (Hanso and Linmis arrive at the scene, accusing The Puppet Master.) * Hanso: This is your fault, clown! (pointing at him.) Kal and I would've murdered you! You should've followed our lead! * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (angered; pushing the clown back with her hand) Stop it, Stephanie! Millions of people are trapped on that ship. We have to save them! * Hanso: Not with him. (Observing this quarrel, The Minotaur arrives in the form of a hologram and talks to them.) * The Minotaur: Such discord. No wonder humans have yet to expand their civilization beyond the confines of this tiny planet. * Versad: Did you call in just to gloat? * The Minotaur: My betas are taking position all across your planet. In one hour, they'll explode in unison, burning the Earth's atmosphere. Rendering this world a barren moon. Unless you surrender Kara Zor-El. She is Krypton's sole survivor and my last opportunity to study the effect of yellow sun on Kryptonian cells. Surrender her, and I will spare this world. * Beron: Even if I thought you'd honor that deal, we wouldn't take it. (shielding Phoebe) * The Minotaur: You've one hour to reconsider. (and The Minotaur leaves.) * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (to Beron) Thanks for giving the new girl a chance, but... Maybe I should go. * Beron: (with confidence) No. We'll find a way to take down The Minotaur's shields. We have to. * Danil: We could try shorting them out. But we'd need to generate an insane amount of power... * Linmis: Perhaps science is not the answer. * Beron: (approaching Linmis) So he might be vulnerable to a magic-based attack. * Linmis: (explaining his idea) I can drive the immense magical power from the Rock of Eternity through the gateway in Queensland. But I need an artifact, a medium to channel it. Something that can withstand the power... * Lenat: How about the Trident of Atlantis? (thumping it with a majestic sound.) * Linmis: Yes... that could work. * Monica Geller-Bing: We get the shields down, then what? Danil said The Minotaur controls the ship with his thoughts. * Danil: But I did cut him off from Brother Eye. It's possible I could make a signal disruptor that blocks his neural network. If you get the beast's shields down, we can disarm those Beta bombs. * Beron: Then that's our plan. Lenat, Linmis: get to Queensland. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2